The present invention relates to electromagnetic pickups for stringed musical instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved pickup system in which the strings of the instrument function additionally as electromagnetic transducers in magnetic fields which are unique for each string.
The sounds naturally emanating from a stringed musical instrument during play are very complex waveforms, rich with harmonics and other phenomena which combine with the fundamental string tones to produce the tonal quality, personality and distinctiveness which characterizes and define the particular instrument. Many attempts have been made to pick up these tonal characteristics for sound transmission and amplification with a minimum of distortion. One commonly followed indirect pickup approach was to position a high fidelity microphone in close proximity to the sounding board or box of the instrument. A common direct pickup approach was to provide a variable reluctance electromagnetic pickup somewheres adjacent the string or strings. An early teaching of an electromagnetic pickup technique was found in the Meissner U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,858, FIGS. 1-4.
Since at least the Meissner patent disclosure, it has been known in the art to induce an electrical signal directly in a vibrating, electrically conductive string of a musical instrument by providing a magnetic field in the vicinity of the string. During string vibration, as with plucking or strumming a guitar or with hammer strikes of a piano, the vibrating string intersected magnetic lines of force of the field in a way which induced an electrical signal in the string somewhat analogous to the sound waves generated by the musical instrument. One early approach was disclosed in the Meissner patent, referred to above, particularly therein with reference to FIGS. 7 and 8 where the strings functioned as the electromagnetic transducers.
An alleged refinement of the Meissner scheme was described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,813 to Cookerly et al issued in 1967. Therein the purported improvement was described and claimed to be the provision of magnetic material of opposed poles lying adjacently perpendicular to the strings for a length thereof more than half the overall string length.
Nowhere in the prior art known to applicant was there a recognition that for faithful tonal pickup and reproduction, the magnetic field must be tailor-made for each string as well as for the characteristics of the player.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic pickup system for a stringed musical instrument in which the strings of the instrument function, in conjunction with uniquely tailored magnetic fields, to provide an electrical signal more closely analogous to the true tonal quality and personality of the stringed instrument than heretofore realized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pickup system for stringed instruments which may be readily incorporated into existing instruments with a minimum of modification thereto.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electromagnetic pickup for stringed instruments in which the strings, their magnetic fields, and the preamplifier system are connected in a way which provides an analog electrical signal which more faithfully reproduces the tonal quality and personality of the instrument than heretofore realized.
One more object of the present invention is to provide an improved electromagnetic pickup for stringed instruments which enables the user or artist to tailor the electrical pickup to the particular style of play or characteristics of strings and to change these characteristics with little difficulty or inconvenience.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved electromagnetic pickup for stringed instruments which is inexpensive to install and adjust from time to time, which requires virtually no maintenance, and which operates reliably over the useful life of the instrument.
An improved electromagnetic pickup for a stringed instrument in accordance with the present invention includes a constant magnetic field providing magnet tailor adjusted for each string and aligned adjacent to each of the strings at a sound providing region of the instrument. Each magnet generates a magnetic flux strength and orientation for each string to transduce the desired tonal characteristics. A very high gain preamplifier having a very low impedance input is connected to the strings via shielded connectors, and it functions to amplify greatly the minute electrical signals induced in the strings when the instrument is being played. The preamplifier may be placed within the instrument or an outboard element. In either event, the principles of the present invention remain the same.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments presented in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.